Bully Wiki:Trivia
This page details Bully Wiki's official policy on trivia. What is trivia? On wikis, trivia takes the form of lists of miscellaneous information. Wikipedia has infamously banned lists of trivia from articles. Various wikis hosted by Wikia have varying policies on how much trivia is allowed in any given article. Bully Wiki trivia standards As a general rule, Bully Wiki allows trivia, but at the same time highly discourages it, preferring that if at all possible, trivial information be integrated into the article rather than posted in its own section. The primary reason for discouraging trivia is that lists of trivia tend to fill up with 'trivia' that is obvious, i.e. "the sky is blue." The other is that long trivia lists invite editors to simply add information into the list rather than integrate it into the prose of the article. There are three questions to be asked when considering whether something should be added to a trivia section. #Is it interesting? #Is it obvious at a glance? #Does it fit better somewhere else in the article? Examples of good trivia #Christy Martin shares a name with a female boxer. #*It is interesting because Christy Martin was, in her prime, fairly well known. #*It is not obvious at a glance because Christy Martin the boxer's prime was in the late 1990s/early 2000s and younger fans may have never heard of her. #*It should not be added to Christy's character description because it's almost certainly a coincidence. #The police station in New Coventry was originally planned to be the pizza parlor mentioned in the mission Wrong Part of Town. #*It is interesting because references to cut and altered content are usually interesting. #*It is not obvious since most players are unlikely to have noticed the ambient pizza parlor sounds near the police station. #*It is relevant to the mission Wrong Part of Town since that mission references the pizza parlor, but not relevant to anything that actually occurs during the mission - ergo, the trivia section is the best place for it. #Ricky seems to resemble Claude, the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III. #*It is interesting ''because Ricky and Claude both have the same style and facial features. #*It is not ''obvious to many Bully players who do not play Grand Theft Auto. #*It should be placed in Ricky's own trivia section since it does not fit anywhere better in the article. Examples of bad trivia #Bo Jackson shares a name with a famous football player. #*It is interesting because Bo Jackson is a very famous athlete #*It is not obvious to anyone who isn't a football or baseball fan, and many videogamers aren't interested in sports. #*But it CAN be added to his Character Description, since considering that the game's Bo Jackson shares a name, skin color and sport with the real one, it's most likely the name was intentional. #Algernon Papadopoulos's last name indicates that he has Greek heritage. #*It is not interesting because all names have ethnic origins, but those origins may be generations back and completely irrelevant to the person bearing the name. #Dodgeball is the only time you can control a character besides Jimmy without using mods. #*It is interesting #*It is obvious - in a game where you play as a single protagonist it is very rare to even temporarily control another character. #*But, it should be mentioned in the description of how the minigame is played since it is a fundamental mechanic of the minigame, and as such unsuitable for trivia. #The Bullies are the only clique that does not have a female member. #*It is interesting ''because almost every clique aside from the Bullies contain a female member. #*It is not ''obvious. #*However, this statement fits more appropriately in the clique information. Category:Bully Wiki Policy